It is known that magnetic field of force has been proven existed and widely used to magnetize various kinds of substances to change their molecular structure and physical properties. For example, when the magnetic field of force is used to magnetize water, the magnetic field of force is in a direction perpendicular to the direction of water flow, so that magnetic lines of the magnetic field of force repeatedly cut water flown therethrough to eventually change the molecular structure and physical properties of water, making the water taste better.
Currently, a permanent magnet or an electromagnet is used to produce the magnetic field of force, which is limited to two magnetic poles, namely, south (S) pole and north (N) pole, and has fixed acting direction and restricted acting range. Therefore, the permanent magnet or the electromagnet has only limited magnetic performance. When the magnetic field of force produced by the conventional permanent magnet or electromagnet is used to magnetize different substances, such as water, liquor, petroleum, etc., the magnetized substances have little or no change in their molecular structure and physical properties, indicating the conventional magnetic field of force has limited magnetizing range and effect.